Tutorials and articles
This single, large page is being migrated to multiple smaller pages. If you can't find what you're looking for here, have a look at the tutorials category. =Adobe Technical Support Documents= 310029 : Troubleshooting Stuttered or Jerky Playback of Analog Video 310479 : Scanning Images for Use in After Effects or Premiere 312640 : Calculate file sizes and disk space for digital video 314533 : Prepare movies for the Web (Premiere 6.5, Premiere Pro) 317366 : Troubleshoot audio playback (Adobe Premiere Pro) 319939 : Colors in a PhotoShop Image in Premiere or After Effects Display Differently on an NTSC Monitor 321056 : Error occurs when you link offline clips that contain audio (Adobe Premiere Pro) 321349 : Images change color when you import them into Premiere or After Effects (PhotoShop 5.x-CS) 321711 : Error "Adobe Premiere Pro has encountered a problem and needs to close...." when you start Premiere Pro Help. 321715 : ASIO driver support in Adobe Premiere Pro 322683 : Optimize Windows XP for Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 323453 : Error: "Unknown Recorder error" when you try to capture video (Adobe Premiere Elements, Adobe Premiere Pro 1.x) 325815 : Error "...unsupported compression format" or a freeze occurs when you import a file (Adobe Premiere products) 325883 : Exported movie contains black bars on sides (Adobe Premiere Pro) 326040 : Manually remove Adobe Production Studio (on Windows) 326490 : Effects palette scroll bar is missing in Adobe Premiere Pro 326544 : 24P and 24PA footage strobes during playback in Premiere Pro 1.5 327949 : After Effects 7.0 crashes when you try to import a Premiere Pro 2.0 project file 328585 : CD or DVD drive not recognized by Windows after installing an Adobe application 328850 : Troubleshoot installation problems (Adobe Production Studio on Windows) 329132 : Troubleshoot installation and startup (Adobe Premiere Pro 1.x) 329133 : Supported audio file formats (Premiere Pro and Audition) 329139 : Using the Edit Original command in Adobe video and audio applications 329147 : Optimize Windows XP for Adobe Premiere Pro 329166 : Work with Premiere Pro and After Effects 6.0 329281 : Can't apply audio transition or effect to expanded audio track (Adobe Premiere Pro) 329288 : Export AAF files from Adobe Premiere Pro 329293 : Creating files for use with the Edit Original command in Adobe Audition (1.0) 329332 : Error "...processor does not support the SSE instruction set" at startup (Adobe Premiere Pro) 329337 : Original names of clips and nested sequences appear in Timeline window (Adobe Premiere Pro 1.0) 329340 : Troubleshoot digital video playback (Adobe Premiere Pro on Windows XP) 329346 : Cannot hear audio playback (Adobe Premiere Pro on Windows) 329350 : Supported file formats in Adobe Premiere Pro (Note that JPEG sequences cannot be imported as is correctly stated in the Premiere Pro Help.) 329473 : Widescreen and fullscreen video on 4:3 and 16:9 TVs (Adobe Encore DVD) 329539 : Digital video stutters, Title Designer starts slowly, or a crash occurs (Adobe Premiere Pro) 329547 : Error "...could not load any audio drivers..." at startup (Adobe Premiere Pro 1.0) 329582 : Error "Microsoft Visual C++ Runtime Error..." or crash when you install (After Effects 7.0, Encore DVD 2.0, Premiere Pro 2.0, Production Studio) 329591 : Error "... Premiere Pro has encountered a problem and needs to close" when you start Adobe Premiere Pro 329798 : Error "... a serious error..." when you save a project (Adobe Premiere Pro 1.0) 330097 : Audio plays faster than video you capture using a Matrox RTX100 or RTX10 card (Adobe Premiere Pro) 330130 : Troubleshoot errors or freezes that occur when you burn DVDs (Adobe Premiere Pro 1.x) 330201 : After Effects 6.x plugins that load into Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 330224 : PhotoShop file created in Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 ignores project settings 330242 : About AAF and OMF formats in After Effects (6.5, Premiere Pro) 330258 : Timeline chapter points are missing from an After Effects AVI file (Adobe Encore DVD 1.5) 330290 : Support for AAF files (Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5) 330319 : Error "Access denied (File Error -16000)" occurs when you render a motion menu (Adobe Encore DVD 1.0) 330340 : EDL import and export limitations in Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 330367 : AVI exported from Premiere Pro 1.x does not play in Encore DVD 1.5 330376 : Timeline markers are missing from an Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 AVI or MPEG-2 file (Adobe Encore DVD 1.5) 330380 : Export to MPEG or DVD causes freeze or error "...failed to return a video frame..." (Premiere Pro 1.x) (See “Software | Interface Problems”!) 330388 : Copy and paste between After Effects 6.5 and Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 330616 : Error "...application failed to initialize...(0xc000001d)..." occurs during startup (Premiere Pro 1.5) 330621 : Security warnings or no results when you use Help (Windows XP with SP2) 330627 : Troubleshoot activation issues in Adobe Production Studio applications (on Windows) 330682 : Error: "Can't activate recorder. Try resetting camera." when attempting to capture video 330725 : Troubleshoot errors or freezes when you burn DVDs (Adobe Premiere Elements 1.0) 331065 : How to open the Timeline window or Sequence window (Premiere Pro 1.0-1.5) 331177 : Troubleshoot system errors or freezes (Premiere Pro 1.x on Windows XP) 331262 : Troubleshoot digital video capture and playback (Premiere Pro 1.x on Windows XP) 331282 : Activation Readme 331304 : Error "Registration information is invalid..." when you start (Premiere Standard) 331688 : Advisory for License Management Service vulnerability 331978 : Error "File format not supported" when you import VOB files (Premiere Elements 1.0, Premiere Pro 1.x) 332115 : Error when you open Clip Notes PDF files with embedded QuickTime video (Premiere Pro 2.0) 332121 : Video Playback option in Audio/Video Out preferences (Encore DVD,Premiere Pro) 332196 : No new title when you use Save As in Premiere Pro 2.0 332223 : Troubleshoot errors or freezes that occur when you burn DVDs (Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0) 332224 : Troubleshoot installation and startup (Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0) 332237 : Remove and reinstall QuickTime to run Adobe Premiere Pro (on Windows XP) 332320 : Error "...the processor does not support the SSE2 instruction set" when you install (Premiere Pro 2.0) 332331 : Error: "Error compiling movie" during render or export (Adobe Premiere Pro, Premiere Elements) 332333 : Error: "Audio Upmixing is not allowed" when you export (Premiere Pro 1.x, 2.0) 332406 : Error "Codec Initialization Error" when attempting to export as Flash Video (FLV) (Premiere Pro 2.0) 332415 : Autoplay DVDs don't recognize DVD markers from the timeline (Premiere Elements 2.0, Premiere Pro 2.0) 332431 : Dynamic Link compositions do not update after you make changes (Adobe Production Studio) 332447 : Premiere stops responding when you import a WMV file (Premiere Pro 2.0) 332478 : Error "Adobe Production Studio needs a processor that supports the SSE2 instruction set..." when you install 332503 : Title Designer's Append and Replace Library commands do not open to the Styles folder (Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0) 332562 : Troubleshoot creating and importing Adobe Dynamic Link compositions (Production Studio on Windows) 332612 : Supported file formats in Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 (Note that JPEG sequences cannot be imported as is correctly stated in the Premiere Pro Help.) 332614 : Error "Insufficient disc space for burning" when you attempt to burn a Sequence (Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0) 332632 : Export To Tape results in black video with audio (Premiere Pro 2.0) 332660 : Troubleshoot analog capture problems in Premiere Pro 332674 : Clip Notes file contains video but no audio (Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0) 332850 : Adobe Production Studio freezes during installation of Common files 332888 : Freeze or crash when you start on a system with Realtek HD Audio (Premiere Pro) 333424 : Manually remove Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 (Windows) 402140 : Error"...the processor does not support the SSE2 instruction set" when you install (Adobe Premiere Pro CS3) 402168 : Optimize performance in Premiere Pro CS3 on Mac OS 402169 : Optimize Windows Vista for Adobe Premiere Pro CS3] 402172 : Optimize Windows XP for Premiere Pro CS3] 402173 : Troubleshoot Installation and Startup (Premiere Pro CS3 on Mac OS X) 402174 : Troubleshooting system errors or freezes in Adobe Premiere Pro (CS3 on Windows XP) 402176 : Troubleshooting digital video playback on Adobe Premiere Pro CS3 (Windows XP) 402177 : Troubleshooting installation and startup issues (Adobe Premiere Pro CS3 on Windows XP) 402306 : CD or DVD drive not recognized by Windows after you install an Adobe application 402307 : Error "Microsoft Visual C++ Runtime Error..." or crash when you install (Adobe After Effects, Encore, Premiere Pro, Production Studio, or Production Premium on Windows XP) 402308 : Freeze or crash when you start on a system with Realtek HD Audio ( Windows XP) 402314 : Adobe Creative Suite 3 Premiere Pro ReadMe =AnimeMusicVideos.org= Step by step guides at A&E's Technical Guides to All Things Audio and Video. Keywords: (still to come) =Creative Cow= Creative Cow articles and tutorials. *Adobe Premiere Pro: A First Look :Direct link. *Adobe Premiere Pro: A Sneak Peak by Tim Kolb :Direct link. *DVD Authoring with Premiere Pro 2.0 :Direct link. Keywords: *Editing multicam footage in Premiere Pro 2.0 :Direct link. Keywords: Multi-camera, nesting sequences. *Exploring HD in Premiere Pro 1.5 :Direct link. *High-bit Color Support in Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 :direct link. Keywords: *A Look at Premiere Pro :Direct link . Keywords: timeline window, nested sequences, Effect Controls window, Monitor window, Reference Monitor, Color Correction, Audio Mixer window. *Premiere Pro 2.0 :Direct link. Review. *Simulating the bullet-time effect :Direct link . (For Premiere 6.x, but the concept is good.) Keywords: transition, WinMorph. *Using Clip Notes in Premiere Pro 2.0 :Direct link. Keywords: Timeline window, export for clip notes, format, range, preset, video options, password, instructions, return comments, PDF, import clip notes comments. Premiere Pro Podcasts Free Podcast tutorials! No iPod required. *Alternative Capturing Solutions :Direct link. In this podcast CreativeCOW leader, Aanarav Sareen takes a look at alternative capturing solutions as well as batch capturing. *Audio Channel Mapping in Premiere Pro CS3 In this video tutorial, CreativeCOW leader Aanarav Sareen explores new audio mapping features introduced in Premiere Pro CS3 and how they differ from Premiere Pro 2.0. *Basics of Color Correction In this video tutorial, CreativeCOW leader Aanarav Sareen demonstrates the basic color correction tools of Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0. *Capturing in Premiere Pro 2.0 :Direct link. In this video podcast, Creative Cow Leader Aanarav Sareen goes over some of the digital capturing concepts and the procedures required to capture from a DV deck. *DVD Authoring in Adobe Premiere Pro 2.x :Direct Link. In this video podcast, Creativecow Leader Aanarav Sareen demonstrates how to use Premiere Pro 2.0's DVD Authoring capabilities. *Enhanced Bin Structure in Premiere Pro CS3 In this video tutorial, CreativeCOW leader Aanarav Sareen takes a look at the new bin structure of Premiere Pro CS3. *Interview with Jacob Rosenberg :Direct link. In this special interview, Creative Cow Leader Aanarav Sareen speaks with Jacob Rosenberg, the first editor to use Premiere Pro on a major feature film, "Dust to Glory" *An Introduction to Premiere Pro CS3 In this overview, CreativeCOW leader Aanarav Sareen takes a look at the recently released Premiere Pro CS3. *Multi-Camera Editing in Adobe Premiere Pro 2.x :Direct link. In this video podcast, Creative Cow Leader Aanarav Sareen shows you the new multi-cam editing functionality which has been added to Premiere Pro 2.0. He also gives you tips on how to maximize your use of this new feature. *Optimizing Your Editing System :Direct link. In this video podcast, Creativecow Leader Aanarav Sareen goes over a few tips and techniques that will optimize your editing system, for a better overall experience. *Using the Color Pass Filter in Premiere Pro :Direct link. In this video podcast, Creativecow Leader Aanarav Sareen teaches you how to use the Color Pass Filter to achieve that black and white plus one color look that's so popular now. =EventDV= EventDV.net has the following articles and tutorials: *Adobe Premiere Pro Multicam *AJA Enables Native HD/SD Capture, Editing, and Playback with AJA XENA HS Support for Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 *Inside Adobe Production Studio (FEATURING VIDEO TUTORIAL) *Matrox Announces Support for Adobe Production Studio and Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 on Matrox Axio Realtime HD and SD Editing Platforms *The Moving Picture: Taking Tips :Keywords: HDV and multicam. *Tutorial: Adobe Dynamic Link (video tutorial) *Tutorial: Authoring and Burning Blu-ray Discs in Adobe Encore CS3 *Tutorial: Setting Up Dual-Monitor Editing for Premiere Pro =Heron Productions= Heron Productions has the following tutorials: *Inserting an object and making it look like it belongs there for Adobe Premiere Pro *4-split Screen for Adobe Premiere Pro *Earth Shake for Adobe Premiere Pro *Leave Color for Adobe Premiere Pro *Text on Video for Adobe Premiere Pro *The Lion's Roar for Adobe After Effects *How to Make an Animated Movie for Adobe Premiere Pro =knockaround 40= knockaround 40 has the following tutorials: (This site is currently unavailable.) *Airhorn Trick Overview *Airhorn trick tutorial *Ghost tutorial *Superman sprint tutorial =lynda.com online learning library= The lynda.com training includes free items for you to evaluate before buying. *Digital Video Principles with: Larry Jordan (Keywords: terminology, standards, progressive, interlaced, frame rates, image size, aspect ratio) *Learning Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 with: Steven Gotz (Keywords: new project, project window, monitor window, timeline window, menus, preferences, project settings, keyboard customization) *Premiere Pro 2 Essential Training with: Jeff Schell (Keywords: workspace, panel management, preferences, importing files, creating bins, Adobe Bridge.) *Premiere Pro 2 New Features with: Jeff Schell (Keywords: Panel management, interface, workspace, opacity, volume.) =Manifest Technology= Manifest Technology has the following: *Affordable HD on the Desktop at NAB 2004 with Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 *New Editing Techniques with Adobe Premiere Pro *Using Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 =Media College= Media College audio-visual media resources. *Adjusting Speed & Duration in Adobe Premiere Keywords: timeline, speed, duration, reverse, maintain audio pitch. *Adobe Premiere Pro CS3 Review *Adobe Premiere Tools Panel (Toolbox) *Adobe Premiere Trim Monitor *Adobe Premiere Version History *Blur Part of an Image :Keywords: *Effects Keywords: *Exporting clips Keywords: export movie, media encoder, Windows Media, metadata, Real Media, QuickTime, DVD, Macromedia Flash. *Ghost Effect Keywords: *Highlight Part of an Image in Premiere *How to Make a Green Screen *Importing Clips Keywords: *Keyframes Keywords: *Link/Unlink Sound and Video in Adobe Premiere *Making Titles in Adobe Premiere Pro *Opacity Keywords: *Overview of Adobe Premiere Pro Keywords: *Premiere — Master Meters Only *Premiere Audio Keywords: *Premiere Audio Mixer *Premiere Title Templates *Premiere Titles Keywords: title designer, show video, title safe area, Photoshop, timeline, transparency. *The Premiere Workspace Keywords: project window, thumbnail viewer, poster frame, monitor window, source monitor, program monitor, timeline window, custom workspace. *Scene Detect Using HDV in Premiere Pro 2.0 *Star Trek Transporter Effect keywords: *Synchronizing Sound and Video in Adobe Premiere *Time Remapping in Adobe Premiere *Transitions in Adobe Premiere Keywords: *Types of Edit in Adobe Premiere Keywords: rolling edit, ripple edit, slip edit, slide edit. *Using the Premiere Title Designer =Microsoft= *Article ID: 886716 Transcoding as MPEG-2 in Adobe Premiere Pro may cause the program or Windows XP Service Pack 2 to stop responding *Backstories Editing a Feature-Length Film on a PC *Desktop HD Capture Solutions *Understanding HD Formats *Zero to HD in 60 Seconds =Miscellaneous= *Disturbed Text Tutorial by Dennis Radeke. *Essential Keyboard shortcuts for Premiere Pro CS3 by Dennis Radeke. *Intro to PremierePro and P2 support by David Helmly. *Keyboard shortcuts for Premiere Pro CS3 by Dennis Radeke. =Premiere Pro Blogs= *Bob Donlon *The Genesis Project (Dennis Radeke) *Jeff Schell =Premiere Pro Wiki= *Rotoscoping: Rotoscoping with Premiere Pro and Photoshop. =Sizzling Video International= *Premiere Pro Tips & Techniques *Premiere Pro for Beginners *Effective Video Editing Part 1 *Effective Video Editing Part 2 =Studio Daily= *Adobe Premiere *Abobe Premiere Pro 2 *Adobe Premiere Pro CS3 =Tutorial Finder= *Use tutorial finder to find tutorials. =VideoHelp.com= *Simple VIDEO to DV AVI Guide for export to VHS in Adobe Premiere Pro =Video Tidbits= Video Tidbits has the following free tutorials: *Fitting 16:9 into 4:3 frame Keywords: new project, preset, Effect Controls window, motion, scale, Monitor window, program view. *Making “J” and “L” cuts in Premiere Pro Keywords: timeline, unlink, rolling edit tool. *Making a Picture in Picture Keywords: timeline, Effect Controls window, motion, scale, position, Monitor window, program view, motion path, keyframes. *Settings in Premiere Pro Keywords: new project, custom settings. =Virtual Training Company= *The Virtual Training Company, Inc. has some free items for you to evaluate before buying. (Keywords: new features, Monitor window, Timeline window, new project, presets, custom settings, auto saving, offline files, scratch disks. =Visual Training Studio= *Yong Jia, Lin has put a lot of time and effort into these comprehensive training materials for Premiere Pro 1.5 and 2.0. =Wrigley Video Productions= Wrigley Video Productions has high quality, free video tutorials. Note that there are also tutorials for previous versions of Premiere which are conceptually still applicable to Premiere Pro. *Basic Windows Media EncodingKeywords: Adobe media encoder, Windows media format, preset, transcode settings, save custom preset, export range. *Blurring or Highlighting a Moving Face (or Object) Keywords: travelling track matte, Title Designer, show video, ellipse, fill, color, opacity, timeline, track, Effect Controls window, motion, position, keyframes, scale, copy/paste clip, video effect, pixilate, crystallize, keying, track matte key, nested sequence, image control, color balance, HLS. *Dynamic Compressor Keywords: Compress audio. *Encore DVD Basic Project Start to Finish Keywords: Export movie. *Matrix Rain 3D Room Effect Keywords: nested sequence, title designer, Effect Controls window, position, copy, paste keyframes, video effects, render, lens flare, keying, luma key, image control, color balance (HLS), opacity, perspective, basic 3D, tilt, swivel, scale. *Photo Wall Montage with Large Photoshop Image Keywords: PhotoShop layers, Effect Controls window, position, scale, keyframes, timeline keyframe, (“ease curve in” replaced with “ease in” in v1.5), nested sequence, video effects, perspective, basic 3D, tilt. *Picture-In-Picture Edge Treatments Keywords: monitor window, source view, in point, out point, current time indicator, target track, overlay button, Effect Controls window, scale, color matte, video effects, transform, crop, perspective, drop shadow, edge feather, clip, rotation, bevel edges, title designer, circle, keying, track matte, blur & sharpen, gaussian blur *Smartsound Quicktracks & Photoshop Integration Keywords: Photoshop, layer, import as sequence, Effect Controls window, scale, keyframes, group, copy/paste attributes. *Smartsound Sonicfire Pro Keywords: synchronize audio soundtrack. *Smooth an extreeme closeup Keywords: Track Matte, Gaussian Blur, Titler. *SteadyMove Plug-in Keywords: video effects, 2d3, SteadyMove, nested sequence, Effect Controls window. *Trapcode Shine Plug-in Keywords: video effects, trapcode, shine, Effect Controls window, colorize, transfer mode, keyframes, motion, scale width, opacity, pre-process, mask, shimmer, threshold, source point. *Writing with Lightning Keywords: video transitions, wipe, Effect Controls window, nested sequence, video effects, render, lightning, keyframes, start point, end point, color, core width, keying, track matte. **Bonus download: A Premiere Pro 2.0 project. =www.stevengotz.com= Steven Gotz’s Adobe Premiere Pro page is your gateway to a vast amount of information. =Zoom In= *Adobe Premiere Pro 2: Creating Nested Sequences (Part 1 of 4), (Part 2 of 4), (Part 3 of 4), (Part 4 of 4) (September 2006)